


Surprise?

by Leonidas1754



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Stan Marsh, Chubby Kyle Broflovski, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, No beta reader we die like mne, Some Plot, Stan Moves Away AU, Surprise Reunion, Trans Female Character, Trans Kyle Broflovski, unintentional deadnaming, unintentional misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Five years prior, Stan moved out of South Park after his parents divorced. He stayed in touch with some of his friends, and made plans to return to help Kyle pack for the college they'd be attending together, and to hopefully ask him out. While he expected things to be different in his hometown, this was one change he never could have expected.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 41





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a longer Trans Kyle fic at the moment but it's Clyle instead of Style, and I just really got a hankering for Stan/Trans!Kyle all of a sudden, so here's this. I wish I had a better title for this but I couldn't think of a damn thing haha

Stan sighed with relief as he stepped off the bus, taking a deep breath of that cold mountain town air. It felt good to be back.

Five years ago, Stan’s parents had gotten divorced, and Sharon had moved out of South Park, feeling it best for both herself and her son, while Shelly had decided to remain with Randy in South Park. Stan didn’t really talk to his father anymore, though he occasionally had word with Shelly, mostly on their birthdays or Christmas. Shelly seemed to still hate him, and Randy was definitely still drinking, if her words were to be believed.

Stan didn’t regret the choice to go with his mom- He knew that staying with his dad would only lead to bad things for himself, no matter how much he missed his friends and childhood home. He’d managed to stay in contact with a few of his friends, at least.

He and Kenny spoke regularly, while Kenny had minutes on his phone. Stan had tried to stay close with Wendy, but they’d decided early on that even long-distance friendship didn’t really work for them, let alone a long-distance relationship. They still texted one another from time to time, though. Jimmy was near-constantly sending him weird videos he found online and testing his jokes on Stan, who was apparently some sort of litmus test for bare minimum humor. Timmy tried his best to stay in touch, and he’d gotten much better at typing over the years, which made for some pretty interesting conversations.

The main person he stayed friends with, however, was Kyle, and Stan was very much looking forward to finally seeing him again. Technically, Stan wasn’t supposed to arrive for another week to help Kyle pack up all his shit for university in Boulder, where they’d both be attending, but Stan had wanted to surprise him and perhaps, hopefully, take him on a date.

Stan had fallen for Kyle long ago, even before he’d moved away. At the time, he’d just been in too bad a place to chance losing his best friend over a small crush, and afterwards, things with Wendy made it clear long-distance relationships weren’t for him. But finally, he’d have his chance.

Stan pulled out his phone, texting Kyle. 

STAN: whatcha up 2?

There were a few moments for Stan to take in the sight a little more before he got an answer.

KYLE: I’m grabbing some tacos with Tweek and Craig, why?

STAN: just curious

Stan grinned widely and jogged down the street. There was only one taco shop in South Park, so it was easy to figure out where they’d be. Stan couldn’t wait to see the look on Kyle’s face when he popped in. It’d be great to see Craig and Tweek, too, since they hadn’t stayed in touch. The last Stan knew, they were still together after all these years, and he had to admire their long-standing relationship. He hoped he could reach something like that with Kyle.

Stan pushed open the door to the taco shop, looking around. He spotted a familiar plump body and bunch of red curls, tied up in a ponytail, along with a slim black-haired man and a slightly taller blond guy. Stan stepped toward them and raised a hand. “Hey!”

Craig and Tweek’s gazes snapped up, wearing matching surprised expressions. Kyle, however, didn’t turn around. Craig tilted his head. “Stan? The fuck are you doing here?”

Stan faltered in his approach. “I came back to help Kyle pack. Well, I’m early, but I wanted to surprise everyone.”

“Kyle..?” Tweek murmured.

Craig and Tweek glanced at one another, their surprise shifting to a distinct ‘oh shit’ expression. Stan frowned, glancing from them to Kyle. Kyle was sitting very still, shoulders hunched.

“You didn’t tell him?” Tweek asked, looking to Kyle.

When Kyle didn’t answer, Stan stepped further forward. “Tell me what? What’s going on?”

“Son of a bitch,” Craig groaned, running a hand through his hair. “What were you thinking?”

“I was planning on telling him when he came to help me pack, I… This wasn’t part of the plan,” Kyle finally said, voice clearly strained.

Stan’s brow furrowed. “Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on?”

Kyle slowly stood. It was then that Stan registered he was wearing a skirt, forest green and flowing all the way to his ankles. Before he could question it, however, Kyle turned around, and Stan saw his face. He worried his bottom lip in his teeth, both lips clearly coated in some sort of gloss that made them shine. He was wearing a black long-sleeved blouse, and Stan could make out the eyeliner and shadow around his eyes. Simple black pearls adorned his ears, along with a black heart pendant on a silver chain around his neck and a simple silver ring on his finger. He looked gorgeous.

He also looked like a girl.

“Hey Stan,” Kyle said softly, twisting the ring on his finger.

Stan stared, trying to process it. “Uh… Hey. Surprise?”

“Yea, no kidding.” Kyle frowned. “You weren’t supposed to come so soon, I…” He trailed off with a sigh, looking upset as he looked away.

Stan frowned, glancing from Kyle to Craig to Tweek and back again. “Why are you… What did they mean by you not telling me something? Kyle, what’s going on?”

Kyle seemed to try to shrink into himself, until Craig got up and stepped partially in front of him. He crossed his arms. “Look, I don’t know why she didn’t tell you, but cat’s out of the bag now. It’s Kylie, now. She’s a woman, and that’s all you really need to know.”

Stan blinked, and Kyle- Kylie? looked almost sick. “I… What?”

“She’s transgender,” Tweek added in. “It’s been about… three years now.”

“Three years?!” Stan didn’t mean to raise his voice, but this was all so much. “What… What the hell?”

“Stan, please.” Kyle stepped out from behind Craig. “I… I wanted to tell you, really, but… I couldn’t figure out how. I was planning on doing so when you got here to help me pack, I figured it would be easier to show you in person. I’m sorry…”

Stan stared at Kyle for a moment, then looked at Craig, who seemed perfectly ready to jump to Kylie’s defense should Stan react badly, and Tweek, who was also on edge despite remaining seated. “I… I need a second.” Stan pulled a chair from another table nearby and sat facing the rest of them. He leaned down and put his head in his hands, trying to process it all. 

Kyle pulled out the seat beside him and sat down, hands in his- her lap. Stan couldn’t wrap his head around it. He looked up at Kylie again, watching her bite her lip. “I… Did you think I would hate you?” Stan asked.

“It… was a fear that crossed my mind, yes. I hoped you wouldn’t, but there’s always doubt.” Kylie sighed. “It was hard to come into as it was, and I only did it with all the support I got from everyone else. It was bad enough to lose you when you moved away. If I told you and you just… stopped responding, I would have been crushed.”

“I can get that,” Stan said softly. “I guess it’s not entirely fair to be mad at you, since I kept my own secrets…”

Kylie blinked in surprise. “What?”

“I’m bi,” Stan admitted. “I wanted to tell you when… When I asked you out.”

Kylie looked rather shocked at that, cheeks slowly turning red. It made Stan chuckle and glance away. Craig and Tweek were watching them, seeming much less tense now. Craig had gone back to eating, though he was keeping an eye on them, and Tweek looked rather amused by the whole thing.

“... I’d say mine was probably a bigger deal, but I appreciate you trying to make it fair,” Kylie mumbled, rubbing her neck. “Did you still want..?”

Stan grinned a little. “I did say I was bi, didn’t I?”

Kylie turned even redder. It was kind of adorable on her pale cheeks, and nearly hid her freckles. “I… guess that’s alright, then…”

“Guess I wasn’t the only one with a surprise.” Stan leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Kylie huffed. “Oh shut it, I’m half tempted to kick your ass after doing that,” she said, shoving Stan’s face away.

“Aw…” Stan grinned despite his disappointed tone.

Maybe Stan didn’t get the boyfriend he was looking for when he returned to South Park, but if Kylie’s wry smile was anything to go by, getting a girlfriend was a much, much better outcome.


End file.
